


Hibernal Honeymoon

by Moonfireflight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Playing in the Snow, Seven's Usual Shenanigans, snuggles in front of the fireplace, winter fluff, winterzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: My entry for the MM Discord Winterzine project :DYou and 707 decide to spend the end of the year in a cozy cabin in the woods. I hope you enjoy your time there!





	Hibernal Honeymoon

Hibernal Honeymoon  
The time between the high holidays and the end of the year always felt like a surreal few days. That liminal space at the inevitable winding down of the year tended to be quiet and sometimes melancholy. You had mentioned this to Saeyoung last year, and he spent those days wrapping you up in love to banish the year-end blues. This year, however, he had planned around it. 

Rather than spending those strange days at home - lazing about the bunker, unsure of what to do with yourselves - he had rented a cabin in the mountains, so that you both could make a vacation out of it. Three days’ worth of clothing and food were nestled safely in the trunk of his shining silver baby car as he drove along a winding, tree-lined road. One hand on the steering wheel, the other casually resting atop the gear shift, Saeyoung never looked more at home than when he was behind the wheel. 

While the sky was mostly winterclear, in the distance, the blue faded into grey. Hopefully, the brewing storm wasn’t headed your way and would mind its own business somewhere else. You considered looking at your weather app but decided to leave it be. What would happen would happen, and either way, you were already delighted to be on vacation with your husband. 

As he effortlessly navigated the twists and turns of the mountain road, you saw the trees were growing even closer together - becoming a true forest. It had been awhile since you had been somewhere other than the bunker or the nearby city where you shopped, and you felt a weight lift off your shoulders at the refreshing change of scenery. “This is so beautiful, Saeyoung!”

His face lit up with a bright smile. “Right? I checked it out a few months back. Wait until you see the cabin itself!” That smile, that enthusiasm - it left you feeling radiant. Seeing Saeyoung grow more comfortable as his true self over the last year and a half had filled your life with joy and a sense of direction that you’d never felt in the years prior. Together you were unstoppable.

Which was a good thing, because as you began unpacking your luggage and getting settled into the cabin, a darkness settled itself silently over the forest - chasing away much of the day’s light hours earlier than expected. The two of you stopped what you were doing and peered out one of the large windows in the cabin’s main room. You snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around your waist, keeping you close as the two of you began to shiver. “Do you think it will snow?” Though he was trying to sound casual, there was a hint of childlike wonder behind his question. 

“If this is the storm I saw when we were headed in, I think that’s a safe bet!” 

He turned to you and rested his forehead against yours for a moment, then grinned and kissed you on the nose. “Well, then I’d better get the fire going, huh?” 

You watched him dash around the cabin, gathering up everything he needed before crouching at the foot of the solid-stone fireplace and working at starting a fire. His every simple movement spoke of joy at having this place to yourselves. Before joining him, you glanced out the window once more and caught view of a single, shimmering snowflake drifting slowly past the window frame. “Ready to start dinner, cutie?” 

You watched for a second longer, not catching sight of any more snow, before running to Saeyoung’s side in the kitchen.

Though it didn’t take long to heat up dinner, by the time you got back to the main room nature was putting on a show. It was officially snowing. It was a gentle snowfall, and most of the flakes melted as soon as they touched the ground. You huddled next to the fire and ate in relative silence. By the end of your meal, the world around the cabin was dusted with a gossamer coat of crystalline white. 

“Everything looks so lovely and clean after a snowfall like this, doesn’t it?” Saeyoung nodded in agreement to your question before yawning dramatically and flopping backwards in front of the fire. 

“It’s so pretty, and I’m so sleepy. I feel so relaxed here.”

Smiling at your husband, you replied, “I think this is the first time you’ve looked relaxed in months. I’m glad we came out here. Even if the storm picks up, we have everything we need!” 

“Yep!” He stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen, yawning again. “Hmm, I think it’s time to check out the sleeping arrangements here. The snow is making me want to curl up under a pile of blankets.”

After putting out the fire, you followed him through the cabin - a yawn of your own telling him that you felt the same way. 

***

The creak of the bed as Saeyoung climbed back in at some odd hour of the night stirred you from your slumber. “Honey, is everything ok?” you asked. 

“Oh! You’re awake! Babe, come loooook.” He wrapped one of the blankets around your shoulders as you sat up and he bundled you towards the window. Using a high-powered flashlight, he did his best to illuminate the world outside. 

“Woah.” You were in the midst of a blizzard, officially. Even the trees just outside the window were almost completely obscured by the storm! The sound of howling wind caused you to shiver, and you snuggled up closer to Saeyoung. “Brrrr! We’re going to be okay, right?”

“Yeah, but let’s get back in bed. It’s a good thing we planned on staying here for a few days, huh?” Shivers danced through your body even after you were again safely nestled into the bed. “Here…I think I know a few ways we can keep warm for the rest of the night…,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his embrace. 

***

A faint beam of sunlight falling upon your face woke you up from a deep and comfortable slumber. You blinked away the initial confusion that hit you upon waking up in a room you didn’t recognize as a voice you knew - heart and soul - greeted you. “Good morning, gorgeous.” Saeyoung was propped up on one elbow, gazing at you as you got your bearings. “Or, maybe closer to noon. We kinda slept in…,” he said with a blush.

Once dressed and bundled up, you squinted your eyes against the bright light pouring in through the windows as you tried to understand what you were seeing. Sunlight glinted blindingly off what seemed like an endless expanse of snow, punctuated by half frosted tree trunks. “I wasn’t sure how deep the snow was either until I looked out the front windows. Based on how much I can see of my car, it’s almost half a meter of fluffy whiteness! Looks like neither of my babies are going anywhere for a while!”

You glanced from the magical wintery scene to your husband - who was practically vibrating with excitement. As much as you just wanted to curl up in front of the fire for the rest of your time here, you had a feeling that there was something else new that you could introduce him to. “That’s a ton of snow! Hey, Saeyoung?”

“Hmm?”

“You know what I haven’t done in ages?”

“What’s that?” he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“How about we bundle up and go outside, and I’ll show you!”

You giggled as Saeyoung pumped a fist in the air and cheered. Moments later, the two of you were wading through knee-deep snow. The first thing Saeyoung did was trudge over to his car and use a gloved finger to draw in the snow on the windshield, giving it a giant pair of glasses to match his. While he worked on improving his car, you scooped up a double handful of fluffy snow, patting it between your hands and building a perfectly-packed sphere. It was hard to be patient while he drew, but you waited as you hopped from foot to foot to keep feeling in them. 

“Tada!” proclaimed Saeyoung, followed by, “OOF!” as your snowball hit him square in the chest, sending flurries around him in a cloud. “Ooooh, I’m gonna get you for that, cutie~!” You almost fell over with the force of the laughter that overtook you as he scrambled to gather up ammo for his return volley. The snow was too dense to run in, but you tried to dodge and weave as he wound up his throw. There was a heavy thump and a cloud of white as his snowball exploded on your shoulder, making you giggle even more. The battle raged on, but not for too long, as navigating the deep snow was quickly exhausting. Thankfully, he acknowledged your surrender, rushing to you to collect his prize - a kiss. 

“Let’s make a snow fort together next, Saeyoung!” you suggested next. 

Still full of energy and enthusiasm, he asked, “I love it! We’ll be safe there from the space dinosaurs. How do we make one, though?” 

“Hmm, we can make bricks out of snow, or we can dig through it and pack the snow to make it pretty solid. That’s what I did when I was a kid!” 

Sometime later, the two of you were huddled up in a snug snow-cave you had created by starting with a deep snowbank on the side of the cabin. Saeyoung held your shivering form to his tightly. “Thank you, my love. That was the most fun I’ve had in ages. I’ve seen movies with stuff like this but never thought I could enjoy it myself. Though we should probably get inside. You’re shaking like a leaf, and I don’t want you to be sick on our second honeymoon!”

“Y-yeah, I am pretty cold. I’ll start up the heater in the bedroom, since it’s faster than getting a fire going. Then, we can…” Your thought was cut off by a hideous cracking sound, followed by the sound of something crashing into the snow. “What…?”

You both scrambled out of your snow-cave and looked around for the source of the sound. A large tree branch was lying nearby, a jagged edge showing where it had broken off from the main trunk. “The snow must have been too heavy for it to handle. I’ll take that as a sign that we should head inside.” 

***

Bundled up in blankets and dry clothing with a mug of hot chocolate in your hands, you sat in front of the fire to bask in its comforting glow. Saeyoung was in the kitchen, humming happily as he finished chopping up the rest of the vegetables for the stew you would share for dinner. Your cozy reverie was interrupted by a strange and sudden lack of sound in the cabin. “Uh oh,” you heard from the kitchen. 

“Saeyoung, what happened?”

He strode into the living room and peered out of one of the tall windows. “I think one of the branches… yep, that one. One of the tree branches is being bent by all of the snow, and it’s pushing on the powerline. We’re out of power for now.” 

“Oh no, what about dinner?” you asked, heading towards the kitchen. “Wait, I know there were some supplies that the cabin came with. I wonder if they have a cast iron pot.”

“Huh?”

Saeyoung found you on your knees in the kitchen, digging through the cupboards. “Ah ha!” You grunted, as you lifted the heavy pot to the counter. “We can use this to finish off the stew in the fireplace!” 

He looked impressed as he helped you transfer dinner to the new pot. Hefting the nearly full pot, he carried it out to the living room and carefully nestled it into the fireplace, after scooting most of the logs to one side. “Like this?”

“Mmhmm! Perfect!” 

“Yay! There’s no way to know how long the power will be out, so we’d better get prepared for the evening. It looks like the sun is already starting to go down.” 

Together, you looked around the cabin, poking into dusty cupboards and boxes in a small storage room. In the end, you found about a dozen emergency candles, another flashlight, and - on a whim - you grabbed a deck of cards that was tucked into a box. “Well, it looks like we are having a candlelit dinner, my dear,” he said, jovially.

“I love it. Let’s do it!”

With no heater available, you opted to drag all of the pillows and blankets you could find into the main room to prepare for a long - hopefully warm - night by the fire. You used the last hour of daylight to get everything set up for dinner and the rest of the night. Saeyoung lit a few of the candles, and the two of you huddled together by the fire to play an increasingly strange card game together. In the time you had been married - between your jobs and life in general - it was rare for you both to spend a moment together like this with no technology to distract you. Well, outside of the bedroom, anyway. 

You placed down three cards, sure that you had gotten the rules of his game at this point. “Oops, sorry, that doesn’t beat my hand. You need two more diamonds to make the Long Cat constellation.” 

“Saeyoung,” you chuckled. “This game doesn’t make sense!” 

“Sure it does! You simply need to add up the numbers and then use the right suits for the constellation appropriate to that declination!” 

Being that this was the third new set of rules he had come up with on the fly, you stuck your tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. 

Laughing together over the simplicity of the moment, you felt a warm glow in your heart that matched the comforting heat of the fire. “Saeyoung?”

He looked up at you, reflected flames flickering on his lenses. “Hmm?” 

“I love you so much.”

Chuckling, he asked, “I love you too, but what brought this on?” 

“I mean...being snowed in out in the woods with no power. That should be scary. But with you here, I feel safe and content. I feel like we can get through anything, just like you said before we rescued Saeran.” 

In a rush, Saeyoung dropped his hand of cards face down and shuffled over to you, wrapping you up in his arms and blanket. “I meant every word of it, and you prove me right every single day. Look at this,” he said, voice strained with emotion as he held you and gazed into your eyes. “Saeran is healthy and stable enough that we could leave the bunker in his hands and go on a vacation. You are every single dream I never dared to have come true.” 

“Saeyoung…” Whatever you were going to say was chased away by his lips meeting yours in a dizzying kiss. 

His eyes were pools of molten gold in the warm light of the fire, as he whispered, “sometimes I still can’t believe you’re real.” Your heart leapt at his words, and you were speechless - breathless before the power of the love you shared. After another moment, he glanced down at your cards splayed upon the floor and, then looked at you in mock horror. “Also… were you seriously planning to beat me with that hand? Babe, you don’t even have half an asterism there!”

You responded by playfully shoving him, but he held fast to you. His giggles were contagious, and you were soon helplessly laughing in each other’s arms. Though the snow would eventually melt - and sooner than you secretly hoped - the memories of your second honeymoon with Saeyoung would stay with you forever.


End file.
